beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
"Reversion" Series
Reversion Series The Reversion Series is an idealistic approach to applying classic Beyblades into the Hybrid Wheel System. While rather known components are used in these, unique metal wheels exist such as left-spinning or mirrored versions of metal wheels. Some of the tops include gimmick clear-wheels. The "master" version of a saint beast Beyblade is included as well. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Earth Gaianis (Gaia Dragoon) MR145WF The Gaianis wheel uses four metal ball bearings. The plastic skeleton on R145 is metal on this model and sold only with Gaianis 'Counter Aerapa (Hopper) M145Q ' This comes with "defense tunnel 145" width attachment exclusively for M145. NOTE: Due to a narrow space on M145, the defense tunnel is applied to the top, with a thread extension 'Killer Gralzar (Galzzy) WA130F ' The Gralzar/Gaalzy wheel concretely mimics the originating AR 'Solstice-Midnight Galenroth (Galeon) WA130SF ' The Solstice Ver. Midnight is facing the opposite direction and right-spinning simultaneously 'Dark Casapien (Galmen) ED145BS ' This comes with a Clear Lavender buzz-saw attachment exclusively for ED145 'Flame Infernox (Dranzer) CHP120MS ' This special version of Change Height uses a metal switcher lock 'Omega-Galaxy Draconis (Dragoon) S130RSF ' A left-spinning version of galaxy, painted red and white. This version of S130 comes with the "reverse grip" attachment exclusively for S130 'Grand Drasonix (Draciel) GB145MB ' Drasonix wheel has a design exclusively fit for Grand 'Killer Dystrax (Driger) D125MF ' This comes with Buffer Plate (auto-widening) attachment exclusively for D125 'Vulcan Wyborjium (Wyborg) SW145HF/S ' The Wyborjium wheel has a design exclusively fit for Vulcan, the SW145 comes with an exclusive Glide Disc (width multiplier) attachment 'Mercury Seborjium (Seaborg) S130RS ' The clear wheel, while texture-wise normal, is made of a much denser plastic, there is also a Dense Disc attachment exclusively for the S130 Track 'Hyper Canisora (Wolborg) T125EWD ' The Canisora wheel has a special attachment for Hyper, exclusively Vulcan Leoparish (Flash Leopard) D125SF This comes with Turbine (medium propeller) attachment only for D125 'Cyber Draconis (Dragoon) 230XF ' Draconis "II" features a metal layer. This is also sold with the "Ultra 230 Propeller" attachment exclusively for 230 'Cyber Dystrax (Driger) SC145CS ' Dystrax "II" can morph from a bilateral oval shape to a completely round shape (like Lynx). SC145 is a Six-Claw version of C145 'Cyber Infernox (Dranzer) DF145WF ' The facebolt to Cyber Infernox is metal w/ engraved beast. This is also includes a Down Force Multiplier attachment exclusively for DF145 'Cyber Drasonix (Draciel) DF105FB ' Drasonix "II" uses a thick wheel with four free-moving bearings installed 'Screw Vulsune (Wild Fox) UW145HF ' This Beyblade comes with a free-spinning version of UW as well, clear dark orange 'Rock Bizen (Bison) WD145B ' This beyblade uses an exclusive propeller attachment for Wide Defense 145 'Burn Kerbescence (Kerberous) AD145EDS ' This comes with an additional layer "Xyronix" exclusively for AD145 'Tornado Tryzule (Trygle) M145Q ' This comes with a wide-wing attachment exclusively for M145 'Night Trygatume (Trygator) S130FS ' This comes with the Sweep Neutralizer (height enhancement) attachment only for S130 'Inferno Salyzum (Salamalyon) 90ES ' Being "forbidden" in this canon, Salyzum has a design fit only for inferno 'Hyper Gryphum (Griffolyon) 90ES ' Gryphum wheel has a special fitting designed exclusively for Hyper 'Shadow Ziconis (Zinrai) 85SF ' 'Infinity Clergenesis (Vortex Ape) V145WB ' The Clergenesis wheel uses eight ball micro-bearings on both sides of the clear wheel 'Infinity Trypidus (Trypio) DF145WD ' Trypidus, being outside of 4D, is the only wheel that "flips" vertically. Is primarily designed as a turbo fan, the only one in the Revision series where the clear wheel acts like Down Force 'Basalt Trihornicus (Trihorn) H145PD ' This comes with Rage Horn attachment, exclusively for H145, and a wheel exclusively fit for Basalt 'Ray Elder Drasonix 145SF ' Because this is based off "Master Draciel", the Elder Version loosely resembles it's respective Attack Disk. This includes the "Master Shell Defense" attachment exclusively for 145